Inner Strength
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Catherine Snape, From Hell and Blood Red Lipstick, and Neville Longbottom find strength in each other as they fight through their 7th year. Chapter 9 is up.  Sexual Misconduct.  Please Review!  Rating may go higher in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The characters of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowlings.

This story is about Hogwarts during Book 7. It follows Catherine Snape, the OFC I created for Hell and Blood Red Lipstick, and Neville Longbottom as they battle their circumstances in the 7th year.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was half past midnight when Catherine awoke to the sounds of someone banging on her dormitory door. She sat up to see Lavender open the door.

Alecto, at least, she thought it was Alecto looked about the room. "Headmaster Snape wants to see you," she said, crossing to Catherine's bed.

Catherine sighed and leaned back against her pillows. What could her father possible want with her at this time of night? Unless it was another one of the Deatheaters' sick parties, which she was expected to attend, what with her being Severus' daughter and Draco's intended. That last bit had come about during the last summer. Lord Voldemort had decided that their union would unite the families of his most loyal followers.

At first, Catherine hadn't been too upset, she'd always figured they end up together one day anyway, but since he'd become more active in the Deatheaters, trying to win back Voldemort's favor, the things he'd done, turned her stomach. She was getting to the point she could barely stand to look at him. The things she saw in his eyes…, felt in his touch…, she didn't know how she'd stand it. Unfortunately, she had to. Voldemort had to believe her father, and her, were loyal to him, or everything the Order had worked for would be destroyed.

"Get up, you lazy bitch!" Alecto growled, grabbing for Cat, who had slipped off the opposite of the bed, just in time. She hated the little whelp of that blood traitor Severus had taken up with after Evans married Potter. Of course, in his defense, Maggie hadn't been a blood traitor when he was bedding her. She didn't show her true colors until the end, refusing to help the Dark Lord the way she did. Not that it matter, they had Cat now.

Years ago, before she was so thick and dark and her hair wasn't touched by grey, Alecto had hoped Severus would want her. She'd laid awake at night, thinking of him, his dark eyes, brooding manner, not mention his place in the Deatheaters, but he never even glanced her way.

"Don't touch me." Cat warned, then seeing the fire jumping in Alecto's eyes, added, "You'd do well to remember who I am."

She glared at Alecto, as she threw her shoulders back proudly and walked out the door, Alecto close on her heels.

"Bloomslang Skin," she said to the gargoyle guarding the staircase to the Headmaster's office. If he had sent for her, he was probably still there. The gargoyle leapt aside for her to enter, with Alecto edging in behind her.

"Come in," Snape said, as soon as she reached his door. "That'll be all, Alecto."

"But, Headmaster…" she protested. She just knew this had to be about her Lord and she didn't want to miss it.

"**That will be all,"** he repeated more firmly.

"Yes, Headmaster," She left out, mumbling under her breath.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"Come here, darling," he replied.

She took a few steps forward. "What is it?"

"Come here, my daughter, let me look at you." He replied, holding out his hand to her.

"Well, this is odd," she thought, but she went to him.

Once she was in reach, he caught her arms and pulled her into his lap, very close to him. For a second she wondered had if he had become as sick and sex driven as some of the other Deatheaters. She waited for his next move, wondering what to do, if he did get weirder.

Instead, he whispered in her ear.

"Catherine, you know I'm not going to…, _do _anything to you. We just can't take the risk that she may be watching or listening to gain something to report back to the others. I need you to do something that the Carrows can't know about. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

Alecto stopped just down from the door, and crept back a few steps, to peek through the crack in the door, hoping to overhear some piece of information. She saw Catherine in Snape's lap and smiled. Even if she didn't get any useful information, maybe she'd get to see him punish the girl good and proper for her wicked tongue. She really should get Amycus to witness this too.

Cat laughed at her thoughts, though they weren't very far off from what happens at some of those parties. She had been spared so far, because she was Severus' daughter and he was highly favored by Voldemort. He had shielded her from the worse acts going on, and had admitted that some of their acts, in fact most, made him sick.

"I have just stopped the Carrows from torturing Longbottom. Apparently they'd been taking turns at him since lunch. I made them stop before they killed him. Besides they couldn't give me a straight answer about what he did to deserve that."

"He asked Alecto how much muggle blood she had."

Snape shook his head. He had to admire the boy's courage, but that was plain stupid. Anybody could see those two had more muscles than brains.

"Well, he's in a bad way. They've used some pretty dark spells on him. Madame Pomphrey can't do much for him, but you can."

"I've never done…" she tried to protest, panic rising in her chest, she didn't want to make things worse for him.

"You can do this, Cat. You know the potions, you've read the books, and you know the doses and techniques." He sighed. "You're his only chance."

"Ok," she said, quietly. "I'll try."

"That's a good girl. I think he went to the come and go room. I told him to get somewhere they couldn't find him for a day or two."

"The what room?"

"The come and go room. You all used it for your DA meetings. I've heard about it since I was a student here. Guess I've never really needed it, because I've never found it."

"I know where it is, we called it the Room of Requirement. I don't know if I can do this, Papa, what if I make it worse?" She asked.

"You can," he said, confidently. "I have some potions and the books in my chambers. I have a feeling both Carrows are probably listening at the door. Think you can leave out of here, like I've beaten you half to death? I want them to think this was about you smart-mouthing Amycus at dinner."

"I don't think spanking me is what she was hoping you'd do," Cat replied, looking towards the door.

"Yes, well, you never know," he replied.

She got off his lap, as he stood up and took her arm. He started talking loudly, pretending to drag her to the door. "You are my daughter, the child of a respected deatheater and soon to be the wife of another, you won't go around this school behaving like a common blood traitor. You will speak to the other Deatheaters with respect, do you understand?" He had to force the words through his mouth. He had to make this seem real.

"Yes sir," she replied meekly.

"I trust we won't be having anymore of these talks?"

"No, sir, we won't."

"Good, because next time I have to call you here, you'll really be sorry." He shoved her out the door. True to his suspicions, the Carrows were hurrying down the steps. Alecto turn around as though she had been waiting on them.

"I'll see her back to Gryffindor Tower, Headmaster."

"That won't be necessary, Alecto, she'll be staying in my quarters until she can behave in a fitting manner. Gryffindor Tower, just might be some of her troubles." He turned to Catherine, "Go now, and do as I tell you."

"Yes, sir." She ducked her head and hurried down the stairs. Stopping to retrieve the supplies from her Father's rooms, she hurried to the corridor containing the Room of Requirement.

"I need to find Neville," She thought, pacing in front of where she knew the door to be. Suddenly a plain wooden door appeared in front of her. She opened it and stepped in.

"Oh, Neville!" She exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine looked around the room. It was very different from the way she had seen it before. Instead of being a huge room, it was small, instead of having shelves of books, tables, and pillows on the floor, there was just a bed, a chair, and a sink.

Neville was lying on the bed. At first, she was afraid that she was too late, that he was already dead, his breathing was so shallow. She went to the bed and began examining him. His face was a mass of bruises, cuts, and welts.

"Neville? Neville, can you hear me?" she shook him gently. She just got a moan for a response. She spread her potions and books out on the bed and got to work.

"Forgive me, Neville." She said to herself as she pulled his robe off and unbuttoned his shirt. There was a large burn down his right side. She picked up a bottle of salve and began rubbing it in to the wound, only to have it disappear and the burn turn darker red. That was a sure sign it was from a dark curse. She sighed, trying to remember the words she needed to take the pain away.

"Alkosalgemosis," she whispered, rubbing her wand all over the burned flesh. Over and over, she whispered the words, until the red skin lightened to pink. That would end the pain, but there would be a scar, she could tell. Then she opened a bottle of pale green liquid, cursing herself for not having a spoon or even a bottle cap when a measuring spoon appeared in her supplies.

"Okay," she thought shaking her head. She wasn't sure whether to be impressed or scared. Pushing her thoughts aside, she picked up the spoon and measured out a teaspoon of the liquid. Holding Neville's head up, she poured the liquid in his mouth, willing him to swallow instead of choke. The first dose went down well, so she poured another teaspoon and pour it in his mouth. 

This time he choked and almost gagged before getting the potion down. She held him for a moment longer, until she sure he wasn't going to gag again, and then she let him down gently as his breathing became more even and normal. The pain relieving potion was work, so she set about cleaning the various cuts and bruises on his face and body.

Two long hours later, she had done all she could until morning. Best she could tell he had a broken arm, three cracked ribs, and a multitude of burns, cuts and scrapes. Some of them responded to regular medicine, others she had to look up in the books she had retrieved from Snape's chambers. Books that were normally kept in the restricted section.

She pulled the chair up next to the bed, and set down. She thought about his wounds, anger creeping into her heart as she realized that Alecto and Amycus had not only used him for target practice with their curses, but had actually beaten the hell out of him.

Catherine stayed by Neville's beside through out the night, alternately feeding him pain relieving potions and changing bandages that had soaked through.

Around dawn, she finally fell asleep, her head resting on the edge of Neville's bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neville awoke with bright sunlight pouring through the small window. He could barely move without some level of pain coursing through his body. He was more than slightly surprised that he'd made it through the night. Several times, during the torture, he'd been sure he was going die. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was, and how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered, Professor Snape had stopped the Carrows from torturing him, and told him to get out of sight for a few days.

That's when he saw the figure beside him, her black hair spilling across the white linens and off the side of the bed. Who was it? Luna, maybe, but her hair was blond. He reached out and stroked the girl's hair.

Catherine awoke with a start as soon as Neville touched her. "Neville! You're awake!! Are you okay? Do you hurt? Can you talk?" Well, that was stupid. Of course he wasn't okay and of course he hurt.

"Catherine?" He asked, confused. "What? How'd you get here? Where is here?" She was the very last person he expected to see.

"Yeah, it's me. I knew you were hurt, so I went looking for you. We're in the Room of Requirement. I think." She looked at him, expectantly. She had become an outcast in Gryffindor tower since returning to Hogwarts. She knew none of them trusted her, since Harry had told everyone that her papa had killed Dumbledore. She knew the truth, Dumbledore had written her a letter before he died, explaining some of what had happened, saying he couldn't let her go through life thinking her only living parent was a murderer. But she couldn't tell anyone else.

"Why did you come looking for me? Won't your husband be angry if he finds out that you're helping a blood traitor? Your dad…"

"Just might kill me for it," she interrupted. "First of all, I'm his daughter, he wouldn't kill me. Second of all, Draco isn't my husband, at least not yet, and third, I don't like the way the Carrows' operate. It's not right. However, if you don't want my help, I won't force it on you." She began gathering her bottles and supplies up and putting them in her bag.

She threw the bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Cat, wait."

She stopped, but didn't turn around. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. Come back?" He asked.

She walked back to him. "I was only tryimg to help. I'll understand if you don't want it. At least take the medicines." She began rifling through her bag.

"I want your help," Neville said, after a second. "It just surprised me to see you. I was…,"

"You were expecting Luna?" She asked. He and Luna had been playing at being a couple for the last few weeks.

'Or Ginny," he admitted.

"I figured as much." She didn't add that he'd called her Luna several times through the night when she'd been giving him the medicine. "What happened?"

"The Carrows decided I needed extra detention," he shrugged, then winced in pain.

"This wasn't just detention," Cat said. "They beat you up. You have a broken arm, a large burn, and three broken ribs, if not more."

He didn't say anything, just continued to look at her.

She sighed and looked at her watch. "I've got to get to class. Here," she pulled a bottle out of her bag, and the spoon. She measured out the pain relieving potion. "This'll stop the pain."

"What is it?" He asked, suspiciously. It was smoking.

"Larium. Trust me, it's safe. I've been feeding it to you all night long."

He took the doses she offered.

"Lay back. Its gonna make you a little dizzy and sleepy." She set the bottle in the chair she'd been sitting in. She put her bag on the floor. "Listen, I've got double potions this morning, but I'll be back as soon as I can get away from Draco and Papa. Just try to sleep until then." She adjusted the blankets around him.

"Thanks, Catherine." He mumbled, the potion already taking effect.

She nodded then slipped out the door, watching carefully for the Carrows, she slipped upstairs to her dorm to wash up and change clothes. Then she set out to find her father.


	3. Chapter 3

After checking and rechecking the corridor outside the Room of Requirement for one of the Carrows, Catherine ran up to Gryffindor tower. She grabbed her things and headed off to the bathroom for a quick shower when she noticed Lavender was still in bed.

"Lavender, are you okay?" she asked, concerned. Usually Lavender was first one out of bed in the mornings so she could get the first shower and have extra time to fix her hair and do her make-up. "It's almost time for class."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not going to class this morning," Lavender snapped. "After Dark Arts yesterday, my stomach hurts so Professor McGonagall gave me a pass to miss today."

Cat sighed as she remembered that Aymcus had hit Lavender in the stomach with a nasty curse the day before. It was strong but not particularly dark. She walked over to her bedside table and pulled a bottle of pills out of the drawer. She held the bottle out to Lavender. "Here, take two of these, every four hours or so. It's a muggle medicine, but it's pretty good for aches and pains. I'll have a house elf bring you a tray up as soon as I get downstairs."

Lavender looked at Catherine and the proffered bottle with unveiled disgust. "Why would I take anything you offered me?"

Cat resisted the urge to snap back. She set the bottle on Lavender's table. "Fine. Take it, don't take it, whatever. I don't have time for this. I'm late for class already." She hurried into the bathroom.

Catherine made it to Potion's class just as Slughorn was shutting the door. She slipped under his arm and flashed what she hoped was an apologetic smile as she rushed to her seat. She wasn't really worried. None of the teachers seemed keen to discipline her lately. She figured it was a perk of being the Headmaster's child. Of course, Severus was the first Headmaster to ever have child attending Hogwarts while he was Headmaster so there could have been an entirely different reason she seemed to be flying under the radar. Whatever the reason, she did try her best not to abuse it, in case they were all just saving up little offense to have one big punishment later.

She pulled her books out of her bag as she took her seat next to Draco.

He leaned over and whispered, "I looked for you at breakfast. Where were you?"

"I overslept. I had... a punishment to serve late last night."

"Must have been bad," he said. "I heard that Patil twin telling the other that you never came back last night."

"Yeah, well, I have to stay in Papa's quarters for awhile." She replied, using the lie Severus had told Alecto the night before.

"He should just let you stay in my room," Draco said, almost teasingly, holding her hand.

"Yeah. I can see that happening," she replied, sarcastically, but smiled anyway and turned her attention to Slughorn.

"Okay, class," Professor Slughorn said. "Today we will be finishing your Blood replenishing potions. If one partner in each group will retrieve your cauldrons, you will find they should have matured quite nicely over the weekend."

Draco went to the supply closet to retrieve their cauldron while Cat looked up the ingredients for this part of the potion. After getting the ingredients out, she turned to see what was taking Draco so long with their cauldron.

He was talking to Pansy Parkinson. They were standing so close they were practically touching and Pansy had a simpering, stupid look on her face.

Cat rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to let that get to her today. Instead, she looked at the potion directions in the book and wondered if she should give some to Neville. Probably not yet, she decided, but if his bleeding didn't stop today, he would need some. She would have to find an excuse to go to Severus' office to ask him what she should look for to know if Neville needed the potion.

When class was over, Cat gathered up her books in a hurry, thankful that not only was Divination in the opposite end of the castle from Ancient Ruins where Draco was going, but that she would pass the hallway leading to Room of Requirement. If she hurried, she'd have time to check on Neville before class.

She left class hand in hand with Draco. As they reached the top of the stairs, she tried to let go, but he pulled her against him. "What's up?" she asked. "I'm this way." She nodded down the hall.

"I know," he smiled. "I just wanted to do this first." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Cat let herself relax in his embrace and enjoy the sweet kiss. When he was like this, he reminded her of the old Draco, before the Deatheaters had gotten to him. She liked that. She kissed him back until she caught sight of the clock behind him.

She pulled away. "Sorry, Babe, I got to run. Got all those stairs to climb."

"Why do you still take that class? I thought you either could 'see' or you couldn't," he said.

She shrugged. It was true and she had said it enough in the past, but still, "That's true, but I still need to know how to interpret what I'm seeing. Besides, I like it."

He smiled, "See you at lunch?"

"Of course, then I'm all yours for break." She kissed him lightly and then twisted out of his arms. "Bye."

Cat practically ran up the stairs, stopping on the seventh floor, checked quickly to see if anyone was watching before disappearing down the hallway to the Room of Requirements.

"I need to find Neville," she thought again. Surprisingly she didn't have to wait long for the door to appear. She slipped in the door, happy to find him still sleeping from the medicine she'd given him before class. She crossed the room quietly, trying not to wake him. He was so pale the bruises on his face stood out like beacons and now there was a slightly red flush to his cheeks. She laid her hand on his forehead. Fever. Not good. If this was the hospital wing, it'd be no problems, but it wasn't and if she went asking Madame Pompfrey for a fever draught, it would lead to too many unnecessary questions.

She thought for minute. She could run to her dorm and retrieve her paracetamol from Lavender, but then she would be late for class. Oh well. It couldn't be helped. She'd just tell Professor Trelawney that she 'in the beyond' and lost track of time. She'd have to come up with something she saw to discuss but that shouldn't be too hard. She slipped out the door again and ran down the hall. Just as she rounded the corner leading to the portrait hole, she ran into a brick wall. At least that's what it felt like. She looked up to see Amycus Carrow glaring down at her.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Snape, running around the halls after classes have started," he grinned, revealing his rotten teeth. "You'd better have a good excuse, girlie, or it's off to detention for you. Can't have people thinking we play favorites, now can we? No matter who your Daddy is." He grabbed her arm painfully.

Catherine straighten up to her full height, threw her shoulder's back and head up, adopting the look of superiority Narcissa Malfoy always seemed to wear and glared back at him. It wouldn't do to have him think she was intimidated by him. "Not that it is any of your business, but I was going to Gryffindor tower to retrieve my Divination books. Now, if you don't mind, LET ME GO." She jerked her arm away.

"I guess you have the pass then?" He asked.

Shit. She'd forgotten about that. "No. I don't have a pass, you oaf. I don't need one," she bluffed, trying to stare him down. "Besides, shouldn't you be teaching a class right now? I wonder who would be in more trouble if we went to Father's office about this matter?"

He dropped his gaze. "I'm looking for someone. I need in there." He pointed at the Fat Lady. "But she won't let me in."

"Did you give her the password?" Cat asked. She knew who he was looking for and normally would have let him in to see that Neville wasn't there, but didn't want him to see that Lavender was staying in.

"I don't remember that shit. The old bitch changes it e'er'day now don't she?" he snapped, referring to the fact that McGonagall kept rotating the password to keep them out. "Wait. You have it, doncha?"

Cat sighed. "Yes, but I think you'd better give up your hunt and go tend to your class before Dad finds out that you left a classroom full of first years unsupervised in the dungeons."

"Er, right." A strickened look crossed his face as he took off down the stairs.

"What an idiot," Cat mumbled, shaking her head. She turned to the Fat Lady. "Hello, Agatha. Violet roots."

"Hello, Catherine," the Fat Lady said before swinging open.

Catherine went up to the seventh year girl dormitory. Lavender was propped up in bed, reading a book, her breakfast tray mostly empty on the bedside table. "Lavender, are you feeling better?"

Lavender looked up and nodded. "Yes, thank you. Shouldn't you be in Divination?"

Cat and Lavender and the Patil twins were the only 7th years still taking Divinations.

"Yes, but I need that bottle of medicine I gave you earlier."

"Here," Lavender said, holding it out to her. "What is it?"

"Paracematol," Cat replied, counting out some pills. "In America we call it Tylenol. It's great for headaches, fever, and stuff like that. And it's a lot easier to get than fever draught when you live in a muggle village." She handed the bottle back. "Gotta run. Hope you get to feeling better. A house elf will bring your lunch too."

Cat stopped in the common room water closet to get a wash cloth and water cup before returning to Neville's side. She looked at her watch. She was already 15 minutes late for divinations but oh well.

"Aguamenti," she said, filling the cup with water. "Neville, wake up." She shook him gently.

"Huh?" he said, groggily.

"Here, sit up. You have a fever. I have some pills I need you to take." She handed him the pills and helped him sit up and drink the water. She went into the small water closet and ran the tap till the water was really cold, then dipped the wash cloth in it.

When she stepped back out, Neville was settled back against the pillows again. She placed the wash cloth on his brow, then placed a cool hand against his cheek and gave him a small smile. This could be very bad, but she didn't want him to know that. She needed to talk to Snape, but that would have to wait till after class. She couldn't risk getting caught out in the hallways again.

"That feels nice," he said, taking her hand in his. "Thank you, Catherine." He paused for a minute, then added, "I really mean it. I know what you're risking to do this."

They sat like that for a long minute, holding hands, both looking in the other's eyes. Cat curled her fingers around his and squeezed gently, surprised to find she didn't want to let go. She chalked it up to being scared for his well being and not wanting to lose another friend. Reluctantly, she broke the contact and stood up. "Well, I've got to get to class. Get some sleep. I'll be back later."

She ran up to Divination and hastily lied that she had been scrying and lost track of time. Trelawney let it go at that, just warning her against trying something so emotionally draining by herself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was midnight by the time Catherine made it back to Severus' office. She'd spent her break with Draco, pretending everything was peachy-keen, then off to Transfigurations, the double Herbology before she got back to Gryffindor Tower for dinner.

There she found Lavender still sick and now, Ginny was also doubled over in pain. Without even hesitating she doled out two of the Paracematol to her and told her to go to bed. Then she went down to the kitchen, found a house elf and told them to feed Ginny and Lavender, but to tell no one who gave them that order. Then she got a bowl of soup and headed back to the seventh floor.

She found Neville sleeping fitfully in the Room of Requirement, the Paracematol and Larium worn off. It was after eleven by the time she had gotten him to eat, take the medicines and in to a more restful sleep.

She tiptoed quietly down the hallway, hiding from a couple of the new 'security' guards before reaching the headmaster's office. "Asphodel," she said to the gargoyle that jumped aside, revealing the spiral staircase.

Cat felt as though she would fall over from exhaustion as she climbed the steps. She'd only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before and it looked like she would be doing that again. She heard voices as she knocked on the door, but once inside, she saw that all the pictures of past head's been asleep in their frames, or at least pretending to be.

She sat down heavily.

"How is the patient?" Severus asked, noting the tired look on her face.

"Not good. He's been running fever all day."

"That's never good. What did you do for him?" Snape asked.

"Gave him Paracematol and Larium," she yawned. "Hey, Papa, how would I know if he needed a blood-replenishing potion?"

They talked for few minutes about signs and symptoms, and then Severus asked, "Why don't you turn in for the night? Sleep in. I'll give you a pass to miss your morning classes."

"Can't," she replied. "Planned on watching over Nev again tonight. I don't want his temperature to spike up again. Maybe I'll ask the Room for a more comfy chair." She got to her feet and trying to gather the courage to say what had been on her mind all day. "Papa, I think…, I think I should keep doing this. For everyone, not just Neville and few housemates I've seen today."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Giving them all medicine after detention, and DA, you know, help out," she shrugged. "Madame Pompfrey can't. Not only do the Carrows watch her like a hawk, she doesn't know the antidote to half the spells. I just think maybe this is what I'm mean to do. Look, we both know that lately my visions have been crap. I mean, all I see is doom and gloom, death and despair. That's not really something you need a seer for at present, so maybe this is the gift I'm meant to contribute to the war."

Severus stared at her for a moment considering what she said.

"I think that's a good idea," he replied. "As long as you understand what you are risking if you get caught."

"I do, Papa. I really do."

He sighed, looking as tired as she felt. "Get me a list of the potions and books you need and I'll make sure you get them."

"Thank you, Papa." Cat rounded the desk and threw her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back, and then kissed her forehead. "You'd better get back to your patient. And try to get some sleep yourself while you're at it."

"Yes sir," she headed for the door. "Oh and just so you know, Draco thinks I'm staying in your quarters. And I'm still taking you up on your offer for a pass." She grinned at him as she left down the staircase.

Inside the Room of Requirement, she now saw that the straight back chair she'd pulled to the bedside had been replaced by a squishy armchair and a blanket.

After checking on Neville on last time, she curled up in the chair and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days past while Catherine tried to nurse Neville back to health. During that time, she spent her days in class, her breaks with Draco, playing the happy wife-to-be, her evenings tending to the housemates that would let her near them, and her nights in the Room of Requirement, trying to keep up with her homework and tending to Neville. All in all, it wasn't a total surprise when she fell asleep over her books on Friday night.

She was surprised but delighted to wake up on Saturday morning to find him awake and staring at her. She bounded up from the chair, scattering her books and overturning her inkwell onto her potions work.

"Neville! You're awake! How are feeling?" She crossed to the bedside and placed a hand to his forehead. The fever was gone. "I've been so worried. Are you hurting? Do you need some water? Some food?"

He moved her hand and smiled at her. "Cat, relax," he said. "I'm fine, I think. Or, better, at least. Sit down."

She sat down beside him. "Sorry. You've just been kinda out of it for a few days. Do you really feel better?"

"I do," he nodded. "Just tired. What day is it?"

"Saturday," she replied.

"I missed a whole week of classes," he said.

Cat nodded, "But I don't think stuff like that really matters this year," she added, grimly. She yawned, despite her best attempts to stifle it.

"Have you been here the whole time?" he asked, noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"Not the whole time," she replied. "I had to go to classes and all." Cat paused. She didn't know what to say exactly. She needed to tend to his wounds before she left for breakfast. She knew she had done it before, but always before, he'd been unconscious from pain or fever or medicine. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject with him wide awake and staring at her. "Um, I need to change your bandages," she said, trying to sound more grown-up and business-like than she felt. "This is going to hurt. Do you want some medicine first?"

"Nah. I'm tough," he joked. "When you're done, I thought I would go back to Gryffindor tower. It won't be too long before someone else thinks to look in this room."

"Okay," she smiled. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She pulled some scissors out of her bag and set about snipping the knots on the bandages around his stomach and chest. The burns had faded to a pale pink color but the cuts were still pretty bad. Sectemsempra. Nasty little spell that one is. She made a mental to note to ask her dad why he had every thought of that in the first place. It never seemed to do what it was intended to. The year before Draco had nearly bled to death in a bathroom when Harry used it against him. Then during Harry's great escape from Privet Lane, Severus had accidentally cut off George Weasley's ear instead of the DeathEater's hand he had been aiming for. He'd beat himself up for weeks over that one, until Catherine had pointed out that given the choice George would probably have chosen to lose an ear and keep his life than the other way around. She put salve on the cuts and re-bandaged them.

Neville lay there, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think about the feel of Catherine's hands on his chest as she tended his injuries. In more honest moments, he could admit to himself that he'd had a crush on her since he'd first saw her way back in 5th year. Despite the wounds, his skin seemed to tingle where she touched him. He told himself it was just the potions and that it did no good to dwell on his silly crush anymore. She'd never considered him anything more than a friend and now the very large emerald on her finger meant she never would. She was going to marry Draco when the school year was over. Besides, he had Luna and something about her dreaminess calmed him down. Still, he couldn't help but notice how close Cat was and the way her hair smelled like jasmines when she helped him sit up and rewrapped the bandages around his ribs.

"I'm sorry," she kept saying when something she did caused him pain, but really, he didn't mind.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "If I had some skele-gro, this wouldn't be a problem anymore, but I don't and it takes a full fortnight to brew, so we'll have to do this the muggle way."

"I'm just glad you know how," he said.

"There, that should do it," she said, tying to bandage off. She sat back in the chair. "If you really want to go back to Gryffindor tower, then I'll get Seamus to come help you, but you really need to rest. I'll have an elf bring you some food. You really need to eat too." She looked at her watch. "Now, I've got to go. I've got to meet my in-laws," she paused and rolled her eyes, "in Hogsmeade to discuss the wedding. Like I really care about crystal and linens. I'll send Seamus as soon as I see him." She gathered up her things, silently lamenting her ruined potion's work and the hours it would take to redo it.

* * *

Draco stood at the mirror, getting ready to meet Catherine and his parents in Hogsmeade. If all went well, he would also have plans for the afternoon.

"Hey, you guys," he said, watching Goyle, Crabbe, and Blaise in the mirror's reflection. "Find somewhere else to be this afternoon, okay?"

"Why?" Crabbe said, flopping on his bed. He picked up a quaffle that was lying on the floor and started tossing it in the air. "Don't you have to spend the day picking out china patterns and all that girlie stuff with Cat and your mom?"

"Because he wants to get lucky, idiot," Blaise said, using his wand to make the quaffle fly across the room to him. "And girls get all mushy and romantic talking about their weddings."

"If he wants to get lucky, he should be talking to Pansy," Goyle snorted. "Catherine's never going to give it up."

Draco turned from the mirror, wand drawn and pointed at the three of them. "That's my fiancée you're talking about," he warned. "Besides, Pansy's a little too willing to give it up. I like a challenge. So just find somewhere else to be or you'll be sorry."

"Oh, we're really scared," Blaise joked. "You've got till 3, Lover boy, then I have homework to do." With that, he sauntered out, taking Crabbe and Goyle with him.

* * *

_AN: these deals with teen sexuality. I know they're young, but both characters are 17 in this story. If this offends anyone, I'll take it down._

After finally getting rid of Narcissa, Draco and Cat went back to the castle and down to the Slytherin common room. Cat was pretty sure she was the only Gryffindor to ever go in the Slytherin dormitory and she'd never asked him to go to Gryffindor tower, but there was no rules against it, so no one but Pansy even batted an eye when Draco brought Cat into the common room, then led her down the twisting corridors to the 7th year boy's room.

That's how Catherine came to be laying on his bed, trying to fend off his wandering hands.

"Drac, stop," she said, moving his hand from under her shirt.

He sighed, but did stop for a few minutes, before trying again, this time attempting to slide a hand under her skirt. "Come on, Cat," he whispered. "You know I love you and we're getting married in a few months. Besides, everyone thinks we're already doing it, anyway."

"Well, that's a reason to have sex if I've ever heard one," she said sarcastically, trying to push him away. "And we're getting married in 8 months, Draco. That's more than a few. That's the entire school year away."

"So?" he shrugged, holding on to her. "What about the other reason? I do love you. Don't you love me too?"

"Of course, I do," she said. "We've only been together since we were what? 10? 12? I'm just not ready yet." She tried to push him off of her again.

"I could make you, you know," he said, pressing her down to the bed.

"You could try," she replied, "But then Papa would probably kill you and would it be worth it then?" She pushed him again and this time he rolled off of her and lay back on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling her against him and kissing her softly. "I would never make you. I don't know why I said that. I'm just tired of waiting. I love you, you love me, we're engaged, and I don't see what the big deal is."

"For one, I've never done it before, and I don't exactly want my first time to be in your dorm room, hoping like hell that one of your roommates doesn't come blundering in. That's not very romantic. Two, I've told you, I'm just not ready." She rose up and leaned over him, kissing his lips. "Besides, it's not like you've been sitting around waiting for me anyway." She stood and started straightening her clothes.

"I think you're just being a tease," he replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him. He set up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck in the way he knew she couldn't resist. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. All was good until he started pushing his hands under her shirt again.

"Ugghhh! DRACO! What did I just say?" Catherine pushed him away and stood up. "I'm leaving. You won't listen." She pulled on her cloak and zipped it up.

"Fine," he growled, standing up. "Like you said, it's not like I'm waiting around for you. Go!" He pushed her through the door, and then slammed it behind her.

Catherine ducked her head as she practically ran through the common room and up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Well, look who's back," Pavarti said as Cat climbed through the portrait hole. "How are the wedding plans coming along, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Fine," Cat snapped. "Everything is just great! I can't wait!" She slammed the door to their dorm room and collapsed on her bed.

Neville looked up from the homework he was attempting to catch up on and watched Catherine's back as she ran up the stairs. He knew something wasn't right, but it wasn't like he could just jump up and go after her, even if the wards around girl's dorm weren't in place.

"Hey, lay off her for a while, okay?" He asked. "Just give her a break."


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine was thankful that the 7th year girls' room was empty at the moment. She got up and changed out of her robes and skirt into some jeans and a sweater. She then went over to her bedside table and pulled out a jewelry box. She sat down on her bed and placed the box in front of her.

"Finite incatatum," she said, pointing her wand at it. The repelling spell removed, she took a key out of her pocket and opened the box. She took her engagement ring off and put it in the box, then closed it, flipped it upside down and pushed one of the legs to open a hidden compartment in the bottom. She pulled out a piece of parchment, more to assure herself that it was still there, than to read it. She didn't have to read it, she already knew it by heart, but there was something comforting about seeing those words in that thin, slanted writing.

**_Mercy. Not murder. _**

Three words. Just three little words. But it meant more to her than anything else in her world. Fawkes had brought it to her just moments after they stopped running. He could have written volumes of prose about her 'sacrifice', her determination, her bravery, and all the things he'd been telling her since her 5th year, but nothing would have gotten his message across more than those three words. That the most powerful wizard of all time stopped to think how his plans to defeat the worst of wizards would affect her, and took the time to write her a note… Well, that had to mean something, didn't it?

It kept her going. When she thought she couldn't stand the lies, the plotting and planning, the hiding, the sheer lunacy her life had become, all she had to do was pull out that note. Then she remembered what they were fighting for, that there were things in this world worth defeating despite the cost. Voldemort was one of those things. She put the note back and locked the box.

"Repellatum," she said, waving her wand over it. She put it back in the bedside drawer, noting that her paracematol was back. Ginny and Lavender were obviously feeling better. She was thankful for that. She lay back on her bed and used her wand to close the curtains around her.

Cat sighed as she thought about her day. To say that Cissy was a little intense with the wedding plans was like saying Hagrid was a just a little fond of very dangerous animals. Cat couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around all the things Ms. Cissy was talking about. Who cared if there were linen napkins, and if there were, that they matched the chair covers and if the chair covers matched the tent, and for that matter, who cared if there were chair covers? Or a tent? Cat just couldn't fathom why anything like that was important with everything else going on.

Then there was Draco. He was alternately all over her or yelling at her. There was no middle ground. Of course, she had broken up with him last year, as he liked to remind her, so she shouldn't have to be dealing with him at all, least of all as a fiancée. However, since Voldemort's decree she had to act like they were the perfect couple.

Unsatisfied with her own company, Catherine got up and left Gryffindor tower, winding down the familiar path to Severus' quarters.

"Bezoar," she told the picture of a past Duke who waved her by with little enthusiasm. She found Severus in his study, staring into the flames of his fire.

"Hey, Papa."

He jumped at the sound of her voice, but then smiled at her. "Hi there, Sweetheart. Healer's office closed?"

She hugged him, then sat down in front of him and leaned back against his knees. "Yes, Neville went back to the dormitory this morning."

"How is he?"

"He'll survive. He's not gonna back down you know."

"I know."

"The Carrows will kill him. If they were any smarter with their curses, he'd be dead now."

"I know that, too."

"What are you going to do?" She asked, leaning her head back to look up at him. It struck her again that he looking much older than his 37 years lately.

He looked down at her and pushed her hair off her face. "I won't let them kill anyone."

"How are you going to stop them?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "Hopefully it won't come to the point where I have to do something. Did you get things all planned with Narcissa?"

"Ugh. Well, she finally decided that I probably shouldn't wear her wedding robes. I think she finally realized that I'd have to be dead six months to fit in to anything she's ever worn. Other than that? Not really. Who knew it took so much just to get married?" She forced a smile.

"Okay," Severus replied. "What is troubling you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, hmm? I've known that face since you were in nappies," he said. "I know when you've got something on your mind. Now, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Could I get a day pass and go see Grandmother instead?" She asked.

"That bad, huh?"

"Nah," she smiled genuinely. "Just something I'd rather not discuss with my dad."

"Given what a small scope of topics that is, I'll just say thank you," he smirked. "You can have a pass for tomorrow."

* * *

Catherine was up bright and early the next morning. She couldn't wait to see her grandparents. She practically ran the length from Gryffindor tower to the Headmasters office. Severus was waiting on her. Cat was beginning to wonder if he ever slept anymore.

"Ready to go?" She asked. Since the summer before, Severus had made Snape Manor, formerly Prince Manor, unplottable, untraceable, and pretty much non-existent to anyone but himself.

Together, they walked to the castle gates. Once off the grounds, Severus took Cat's arm and they apperated to a cornfield.

"Umm, okay," Cat said, looking around. "I thought we were going to Grandmother's."

He handed her a note. _"Snape Manor House is 10 meters to the North."_

She read the note then turned around. The Manor house sprung up before her eyes and the cornfield turned into the manicured lawns she was used to.

Tobias Snape looked up from the rose bush he was pruning and shielded his eyes from the sun as he stared at the two figures that had just appeared on his lawn. After being married to a witch for 42 years, he was undisturbed at seeing someone appear out of thin air and more concerned with who it was.

"Is that my girl?" he asked, crossing the distance between them.

"Hey, Pop-pop," Cat smiled. She accepted his hug and breathed in the scent of him. He always smelt of earth and peppermint and tobacco. It had been comforting to her when she was a little girl. Everything in her life had always been upside down, in turmoil, and well, crazy, but Pop-pop had always been the same.

Tobias slid one arm around Cat's shoulders and held the other hand out to Severus. "Good to see you, Son. What brings you two here on a Sunday morning?"

Snape shook his Father's hand. "Catherine wanted to seek her grandmother's advice, it seems."

"Well now, Eileen's up to the house," Tobias said. "Come on, we'll see if we can find you some breakfast." He turned himself and Cat towards the house. "Hurry up there, Sev, don' want to miss out."

"No thank you, Father," Severus said, looking rather wistfully at the house. "I have to be going. I'll be back for Cat at six. Maybe I can stay longer then."

"Your mother will have a good dinner spread laid out then," Tobias replied, unperturbed. "Busy man that you are now, you still have to eat. We'll take good care of our girl till then."

"Yes, sir," Severus smirked. With a little shake of his head and a turn, he was gone again.

Catherine laughed to herself. If anyone else ever saw the great Deatheater Severus Snape being bossed around by muggle, they'd never believe it. She sighed contentedly and snuggled in to her Grandfather's embrace and let him lead her into the house.

* * *

AN: I know this chapter is a little slow and boring, but I need a transition between the previous chapter and the next.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine was enjoying her day out of Hogwarts. At Snape Manor, it was almost as if Voldemort didn't exist. Her Grandmother rarely used her magic and her Grandfather was a muggle. If it wasn't for the fact that the library contained books on divination, potions, and other magical subjects and that the greenhouses had man-eating plants in them, it could be any other Manor house that dotted the country-side and they could be any ordinary family. She didn't have to remember all the lines and the lies. As always, she could still be a kid here.

She had helped Pop-pop in the gardens, had another motorbike lesson, had fed the animals, and walked down to the stream with Pop to check the fish lines, all before lunch. After lunch, she had stayed near the house with Eileen, baking bread and talking, but she still hadn't managed to bring up the topic she had come to discuss. She was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, helping prepare the supper she bet her father would never eat, with her wand pinning her hair up in a bun and peeling potatoes by hand. She could have them done in minutes with her wand, but since her Grandmother never used magic for cooking, neither did Cat.

Tobias coming in from the gardens reminded Cat that time was slipping away. He sat down at the table and lit a cigarette.

"Pop-pop, those things will kill you," Cat chided, gently.

"Yes, well," he said, taking a long drag then snuffing it out. "According to what Severus says lately, so will those things." He pointed to the wand sticking out of her hair. "Did you two hens get everything discussed?"

At this, Eileen spoke up. "Oh, we discussed a great many things today, but I as I don't see the future Mrs. Malfoy having to bake her own bread or feed her own chickens, I don't think we've come around to what's brought her here today." She turned her gaze to Cat. "Have we, dear?"

"No ma'am," she admitted. "I…"

"Future Mrs.?" Tobias interrupted. "My girl's getting married? When did this happen? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Oh, you did know, you old Codger," Eileen snapped. "I told you no more than a month ago that Severus had said that Catherine was getting married next summer. To that Malfoy boy she's always been friends with. Now, dear, what's the problem?"

"Well," Cat cut her eyes towards Tobias, then back to Eileen. "It's kind of about Draco." She looked at her Grandfather again. He seemed to have settled in at the table and she wasn't any more interested in discussing this with him than she was Severus.

Eileen followed her gaze, and then seemed to understand. "Ah, right then. Toby, go and smoke in den."

"Why?"

"Because our granddaughter wishes to discuss something with me woman to woman," she replied. "Now, go away."

"About that boy?" he asked. "What's the problem? He hasn't been taking liberties with you, has he?"

Catherine laughed at the sight of him, now perked up, sitting on the edge of his chair, hands grasping the end of the table, as though he was ready to bolt out of door and throttle Draco at her next word. "No, Pop-pop, he hasn't been 'taking liberties' with me."

Tobias stood up and gathered his cigarettes and lighter. "Humph, well, you just tell him if he does, yer Pop-pop will take him from a stud to gelding with one shot." He wrapped and arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead on the way out.

"Yeah, okay, Pop-pop." Cat could just see herself telling Draco her Grandfather would shoot him. Then she would have to explain what being shot meant and then she would have to tell him why her Pop-pop would use a gun instead of a wand and she couldn't tell anyone that right now.

"Now that the Old Goat is gone, what's bothering you, dear?" Eileen asked. "Has Draco done anything inappropriate?"

"No, Gran," Cat sighed. "We kiss and he wants more, I don't, so he deals with it."

"But? You know you can tell me."

"Gran, I don't think I love him the way he loves me. I mean, I love him. I do. He's been my friend for as long I can remember, but I can't imagine being his wife or well, you know," she faltered for words.

"Sex?" Eileen supplied.

"Yeah," Cat replied, relieved. "I mean, I like kissing him and all, most of the time, but I don't want to sleep with him. I'm beginning to think there is something wrong with me. All the girls I know are doing it."

Eileen smiled kindly. "No, Honey, there's nothing wrong with you. Just because everyone else is doing something doesn't mean you have to or that you should you even want to. I promise you that when the time is right, and the man is right, you'll want to."

"But that's just it. I'm supposed to marry Draco next summer. Shouldn't he be right?"

"Oh I don't know," Eileen said. "It was my understanding that this was little more than an arranged marriage. I didn't think you had much say in it one way or another. Listen, Honey, I may not be the best person to talk to about this. In my day, girls didn't do that until their wedding nights. Now, I know that that's an archaic ideal today. That's just how it was. I can tell you that when it's right, you'll know it and don't let anyone convince you otherwise. You are a smart, beautiful girl and I know you'll do what's right for you."

Catherine smiled and blushed at the compliment. "I just don't know, Gran. I mean, things are so different. If someone had told me two years ago that Draco and I would getting married one day, I would have thought 'great' but now… It's…, he's different, Gran, ever since…, they…, got to him. One minute he's sweet and loving and talking about our future and it's like when we were kids. Then the next he's yelling at me about…, well, half of the time I don't even know what he's yelling about or what I've done."

Eileen put her knife down and stared at her granddaughter. History was replaying itself before her eyes. How many years had it been when she had sat in that seat worrying about an arranged marriage and tiptoeing around the feelings of an angry and violent man. "Catherine," she said, gently. "I want the truth now, Girl. Is he hitting you?"

Cat shook her head and then looked up at her Gran. "No, ma'am. He hasn't hurt me. He just gets mad and rants and raves."

"Does Severus know about this?"

"No, Gran," Cat said. "Don't tell him. Have you seen him lately? He's so stressed and tired and worried all the time. He has better things to do than settle a schoolyard spat between Draco and me. I can handle this. Trust me."

Eileen looked at her warily and then finally consented. "If he does hit you, you tell Severus straight away. Or just remind him of whom you are, Catherine. You are the descendant of long line of…,"

"Strong and powerful witches," Catherine said with her. How many times had she been told this in her childhood?

"That's right," Eileen said. "And don't you forget it. You are Prince Woman. You don't have to bow down to any _man's_ will. Not Draco's. Not Severus'. Not even You-Know-Who's. Now, let's get done with this meal. Maybe if it's on the table when he arrives, Severus will actually sit down and eat."

* * *

Catherine wasn't sure if it was the draw of his mother's cooking, or if he wished to escape the madness their lives had become as well, but Severus did sit down to dinner with them. For that too brief time, it seemed to Catherine that he let go of the things weighing him down and was back to his usual, sarcastic self.

After supper was over, Catherine went into the study to retrieve her cloak and bag. She looked around for a minute, dreading the moment when they would return to Hogwarts. She spotted some of Toby's old medical books and pulled them from the shelf. They old and definitely outdated. Her grandfather had been a medic during the Korean War some 40 years before, but maybe the basics were the same. After all, he was the one who had shown her how to bandage broken ribs and some of the other skills she had used on Neville just that week. She slipped the books in her bag as she headed out the door.

* * *

Toby was leaning against the porch rail, enjoying the night before turning in. Severus stepped outside to wait for Catherine. He didn't see his father until he heard the click of his lighter and saw the flare of his cigarette.

"Fancy a smoke, Son?" Toby holding the pack of cigarettes out.

Snape looked at the pack for a minute, then shrugged and took a cigarette from the pack, lit it and took a deep drag from it before exhaling a leaning against the opposite rail. They stood like that for a few minutes, just smoking and not talking.

"Severus," Toby broke the silence. "You know no matter what happens out there, Eileen and me; we'll take of our girl. We'll make sure she gets the future she wants, the future you've always wanted her to have."

"I know, Dad, I know." Severus looked at his father and gave him a ghost of smile before Catherine came out of the door.

"Goodbye, Pop-pop," she said, hugging Toby tightly, inhaling that comforting scent one last time.

"Take care of yerself, Girl," he said, hugging her back.

"I'm ready now, Papa." She took Severus' arm and let him lead her out of the boundaries of the protective charms to apperate.

* * *

When she was safely back in Gryffindor tower, Catherine raced up to the boy's dormitory. She had the cure for Sectumsempra and couldn't wait to try it on Neville. That was the last serious injury he still had besides the ribs.

"Can I come in?" She asked Seamus when he opened the door.

Seamus looked at Neville who nodded. Seamus looked at her again, weighing whether or not to let her in. He shrugged and walked back over to his bed, leaving the door open behind him. Catherine took that as an invitation. The emptiness of the room shocked her. With Ron and Harry out hunting horcruxes and Dean gone due to the blood status rule, Seamus and Neville were the only boys left in their year.

"I came to check on you," she said to Neville. "I think I know how to fix that cut on your shoulder, if you'll let me. I have to repeat the curse and then heal it as new a cut, but I think it'll work."

He sat up and pulled off his shirt. "Sure."

She told him to lie back down and called Seamus over.

"Seamus, I want you to put your hands on his shoulders and hold him down."

"Why?" Seamus looked at her with obvious mistrust and distaste in his eyes.

"Because it's going to hurt and he needs to be still," she replied, trying to ignore his tone.

"Nev, you sure about this, Mate?" He asked.

"Yeah," Neville nodded. "Just do it. Get it over with quick."

Seamus took hold of Neville's shoulders as Catherine pulled her wand and a bottle of Dittany out of her robes. She took his left arm and laid it across her lap.

"Sectumsempra," she said harshly, moving her wand quickly in a cutting motion.

Neville groaned and tensed up before the cut bloomed red with blood.

Catherine started singing the counter curse in a soft voice as she traced the cut over and over with her wand tip. She watched as the deeper levels of the cut knitted itself together. When the bleeding had stopped, she opened the Dittany and poured it over the wound, watching Neville relax as the pain subsided. "There now." She motioned to Seamus that he could let go. "That should do it. It'll leave a scar, but it should stop bleeding now and the pain will stop in a few days." She tied the bandage back over it. She couldn't help but notice the heat from Neville's hand where it had curved around her hip when she had cut him. And she also realized she didn't mind that he hadn't moved it when she was done. Feeling guilt, she moved his hand and quickly stood up from the bedside. "Be sure to take the Larium and let me know if you need anything else." She looked around. Seamus had gone into the WC to get a wash cloth. "Hey, Neville, if you know of anyone else who needs.., help like this, you know, after detention and Dark Arts, tell them to come see me. I'll be in the Room of Requirement in the evenings."

With that, she turned on her heels and left.


	8. Chapter 8

It started with a pinch. Not a push, not a shove and certain not a hit, but just a little pinch on her arm in Herbology.

It had been 2 weeks since she had been to her Gran's house. Up till then, things hadn't changed much. She had sat the Room of Requirement for hours every evening, catching up on her homework and waiting for someone, anyone to show up. No one had, and truthfully she hadn't been very surprised.

Catherine was sitting in Greenhouse 2 with the other 7th years still taking the class, sorting through venomous tenactula pods and moving them to new pots to grow. Since they were essentially taking their babies away, the full grown plants were not happy and were trying to take bites out of anyone who came close to them.

"Just how are we supposed to get them, Professor Sprout? This thing nearly took my hand off," Bliase complained, rubbing his hand and glaring at the offending plant.

"I would say very carefully if you value your extremities," Neville supplied. "You have to distract them first." He took a piece of raw meat from a bowl and threw it away from the nest and quickly grabbed a handful of pods.

"Very carefully," Bliase mocked as he carelessly reached towards the nest and a Tenactula snapped at him, grazing his hand.

"He tried to tell you," Seamus said, trying to distract the plants by petting one of them. "Good thing they're not on the floor."

Catherine giggled and opened her mouth to say something. Then she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She wasn't even really sure what had happened at first. "Ow!" She exclaimed, jerking her arm away and whirling around to look a Draco. "What in the…" The look on his face stopped her words on her lips. He raised one eyebrow, almost as if daring her to say something. He looked so much like Lucius. She turned away from the challenge and went back to pouring soil on the pods that had already been retrieved. She couldn't believe he had pinched her. Part of her wanted to curse him into the next week and part of her knew that wouldn't help things. The more she thought of it, the madder she got. When class was over, she grabbed her bag and hurried out. She was in no mood for his chivalrous-carry-your-books stuff today.

"Catherine," he called out, hurrying to catch her. "Cat, wait!"

She studiously ignored him, staring at the castle and increased the speed of her steps to almost running. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Cat? Are you okay, Love?" Draco was looking at her with concern.

"No!" She spat. "I'm not okay. I'm pissed off is what I am. Why on earth did you pinch me? Who do you think you are?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was just trying to get your attention."

"Maybe you should have tried saying my name."

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me," he said. "I won't do it again. I promise."

Catherine stood there, trying to decide what to do. She had seen her mother in that position before. Some man swearing to never hurt her again and she believed them every time. Then Maggie would seem shocked when it happened again. Cat had sworn she would never find herself in the same situation but here she was. She wanted to tell him when to put his apology but she couldn't. She knew what she had to do. She sighed. He really did seem sincere. In that moment she could see why Maggie fell for that line time and time again.

"You'd better not," she warned, stepping into his embrace.

* * *

That night she skipped supper and headed straight to the Room of Requirement. She really didn't think anyone would show up, but she felt like being away from Draco and well, everyone for the night.

With all of her homework done and all the potions she was working on done or brewing, she was curled up in the big armchair that had appeared during Neville's time there, reading a romance novel.

The sound of the doorknob turning startled her. She jumped up from her seat, preparing to run or fight if it was one of the Carrows.

She almost fainted with relief when Neville stuck his head in the door.

"Oh, good, you're still here," he said, opening the door as he entered the room. Seamus came in carrying a girl who looked to be about a First year. Catherine rushed over to the small bed that was still there and pulled the blankets back.

"Here, set her down," she said. "What happened?"

The girl groaned when Seamus set her on the bed.

"One of the Slytherin boys pushed her down the stairs to the dungeons after dinner and when she complained Alecto sent her to bed and forbid her from visiting the Infirmary. Said a night with a twisted ankle would teach her to be more careful in the future," Seamus said.

"But she couldn't make it up the stairs to Ravenclaw Tower. We found her in the main hall after detention," Neville said. "We thought maybe you could help her?"

"I'll see what I can do,"Catherine said. She turned to the girl on the bed. "What's your name, Hon?"

"Ma.., Mallory," the girl said. She dark hair and brown eyes. "Aren't..., Aren't you Professor Snape's daughter?"

"I am. My name's Catherine, but you can call me Cat."

Mallory's eyes widen with fear. She looked at Neville and Seamus frantically and tried to get up.

"It's okay," Cat said, trying to calm her down.

"She'll help you," Neville said, kneeling by the bedside. "And she won't tell. She did for me."

Seamus nodded, backing him up.

"You won't tell? I was told to go straight to bed," Mallory said, fearfully.

"Well, you are in bed," Cat said. "I won't tell. I really am just trying to help."

Mallory seemed to relax a little. "My leg really hurts."

Catherine moved to the foot of the bed. It was easy to see leg was injured. Her right ankle was swollen and there was a large lump in her calf. Catherine felt of her leg. She was almost positive it was broken. She pulled her wand from her sleeve and cast a diagnostic spell. Sure enough, it was broken but seemed to be a simple fracture.

"Okay, Mallory, this is more than just a twisted ankle. It seems the fall broke your leg. I can make it stop hurting, if you'll let me."

Mallory nodded.

"But before I do, I have to have your word that you won't tell anyone who fixed your leg. You already know that I'm Professor Snape's daughter, so you can imagine what would happen to me if anyone found out what I'm doing in here every night. So, I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone anything about this, alright?"

Mallory nodded again.

"I need you to actually say, Mallory."

"I.., I won't tell," Mallory said.

"Thank you. Now, this is going to hurt, so I'm going to Neville and Seamus to hold you while I set your leg, then I'll cast a healing spell, give you some Skel-grow, and you'll be right a rain in a few minutes. " She motioned for Neville and Seamus to hold Mallory's shoulders. She took the injured leg in her hands and began manipulating the bones back into place. "You know, I broke my leg once," Catherine said, trying to distract Mallory. "And my arm. And gave myself a black eye and a bloody nose. I was younger than you are, only about 6. I fell off a broom the first time I tried to ride one. I was just starting to get my magic and I decided to sneak my dad's broom out of the closet and try to ride it. I did really good for a few minutes, then he came in, saw me zoom around the living room and yelled for me stop. I was startled, lost my concentration and fell, broom and all. I landed on my ankle, it snapped and I fell on my wrist, hitting my head on a coffee table on the way down. My dad had to take me to a Muggle hospital. He told them I wrecked my bicycle. Do you know what those are?"

Mallory was white faced with pain, but nodded.

"Well, long story short, I think the Dr. thought my dad had beat me up. I mean, it would be a fantastic bike wreck to cause that much damage." She looked at Neville and Seamus, then swiftly and firmly set the bone back in place. Mallory screamed and tears filled her eyes. "There now. It's all over," Catherine said in a soft voice. She picked up her wand again. "Bracium Amendo!"

Neville and Seamus flinched, expecting to see Mallory's leg flat and misshapen from the lack of bones, but it looked the same as before.

Catherine went to the small closet that had appeared as soon as she'd started storing potions in the room and took out some Skel-gro. She brought it back the bed and gave Mallory a cupful, "Drink up. It taste horrible, so the quicker you get it down the better."

After Mallory drank the potion, Catherine had her try to stand. "How does that feel?"

"Better," Mallory smiled weakly.

"Here," Catherine gave her another vial of medicine. "Take this when you get up to your room. It's dreamless sleep potion. After a good night's sleep, all this will seem just like a bad dream. Seamus, can you help her up there?"

"Sure." Seamus took Mallory's arm and lead her out of the room.

Catherine looked at her watch. "Its getting late. I guess I should close up shop. Are you and Seamus okay? You had detention?"

"We're fine," Neville said, watching Catherine gather up her books. "You're right, you know."

Catherine stopped and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

He sat down on the bed across from her. "If your dad, or the Carrow's, or Draco, find out what you're doing, it won't be easy for you. How do you know she won't tell?"

"I thought of that, Nev. I really did. At the very least, I could go to Azkaban for impersonating a Healer. Do you know why I had her _say_ that she wouldn't tell?"

He shook his head.

"I put a jinx on the words, made them like an oath or such. If she tries to tell anyone, she'll forget what she's talking about. It's not the best, but it's the best I can do right now."

He smiled, "Hermione did something like that with the Dumbledore's Army members. All though, it was on the piece or parchment we signed."

"That's where I got the ideal," Cat grinned. "Although, I thought it best to put a forgetfulness charm on it, rather than what was it? Pimples, I think?"

She picked up her bag. "Ready to go?"

They quickly walked down the halls to Gryfffindor tower. Once safely inside, Neville stopped her. "Did you really break your arm and leg riding a broom?"

"Yeah. And I didn't tell her, but that was first time I was able to do ligilemens on someone, even though I didn't know that's what I was doing. I knew the Doctor thought my dad had hurt me. I could hear him thinking that as clearly as if he was saying it. Of course, I probably didn't help things by jumping the gun and declaring Papa's innocents before the Doctor actually said anything." She smiled.

Neville smiled back. "I broke my wrist the first time I tried ride a broom, too. But, I was 11 and it here at Hogwarts. Madame Pompfrey set my wrist, gave me some Skel-gro and I was back in class by that afternoon." The smile faded from his lips. "Did you, did you put an oath on me? I can't remember anything from that first night."

"No." She said. "I trust you. I know you won't rat me out." She squeezed his hand, then quickly went upstairs to her dorm.

Neville sat down on the common room sofa to wait for Seamus, to make sure he made it back okay. He lit the fireplace with his wand and thought about what Cat had said.

She trusted _him._


	9. Chapter 9

Neville sat on the steps to the Main Hall and looked out over the courtyard. Classes were out and it was a Hogsmeade weekend but no one really went to Hogsmeade anymore. With all the Deatheaters roaming around, it wasn't the retreat it was in years past. It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas break and most of the students were more excited about going home than anything else. He wasn't going home. He had already written to his Gran and told her and Uncle Algie that he felt he should stay around for the younger kids who couldn't go home. What he hadn't told them was he felt like he needed to stay around because when he was around the Carrows seemed to focus on punishing him and left the younger, smaller students alone.

Gran had seemed to understand, writing back that of course he should stay and that she was proud of the initiative he was showing this year. That was Gran speak for 'being more like your dad.' He didn't want to be more like his dad. He just wanted to get through the year alive, with as many of his friends as possible, alive as well.

He was watching Cat. She was sitting in the courtyard with Draco, Blaise and some of his friends. She didn't seem to be a part of the conversation going on. She was reading a text book. He must have called her name because she looked at Draco and smiled a million watt smile and nodded enthusiastically. He hated that she was with Draco and hated himself for feeling that way.

"Hi." Luna sat down beside him.

"Hey." He turned to look at her while she was looking out where he had just been staring.

"I wonder how she does it," Luna said.

"Who does what?" Neville asked.

"Cat," Luna replied, nodding to where Cat was sitting with Draco. "Everyone, except maybe the Slytherins, know that she's doling out potions and healing injuries for everyone. Do you think if he knew that she'd still be sitting there?"

Neville shrugged. Most of the time, he was sure she was on their side, but other times, like now, he wasn't so sure. She seemed cozy at Draco side.

"Maybe. She is being very brave though, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you or I get caught doing what she's doing, we'll be punished. Big deal, they'll probably punish us for something anyway. If Cat gets caught, she'll be giving aid to the enemy. They'll consider that treason and I don't think anyone could save her then. She'll be killed. If what my father says is true, then probably by her own father, or husband. If Harry doesn't succeed..., well, we only have to make it till May, she'll have to worry her whole life. Unless she finds someway to escape."

Neville hadn't thought of it like that. He looked back at Catherine. She was reading again.

Luna slipped her arm through Neville's and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're my best friend, you know that? You were one of my first friends. You, and Ginny. Before that, I was just weird Looney. I'm still weird Looney Lovegood. We'll always be friends, right?"

Neville looked at her with concern. It sounded like she was saying goodbye. Then he realized what she was trying to tell him. They were just good friends. Leave it to Luna to even break up sweetly. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, we're friends. Always."

* * *

Draco, deciding he'd had enough of the fresh air and the present company stood up, pulling Catherine up with him. "Let's go."

"Go where?" she asked, scrambling not to drop her book.

"Just come on," he replied, pulling her along.

"Merlin," she thought. "Now I'm just supposed to heel like a well-trained puppy?" She tried to wrench her hand out of his, but he held it tight.

"Do not embarrass me, Catherine," Draco snapped, squeezing her arm painfully.

"Ow, that hurts," she replied. "Stop it!"

He gave her a cold look, but released the pressure on her arm. She'd always thought him more like Narcissa. Arrogant and proud, snobby even, but a decent person underneath. Now, the more he was with the deatheaters, the more like Lucius he was becoming, cold and cruel, concerned only with appearances.


End file.
